Mother's Depression
by claws the tiger
Summary: MPREG AHEAD! Sonic is six moons pregnant when he is captured by Mephiles the dark. Sonic overhears a conversation between Mephiles and the GUN commander. The child is born three months later and Sonic's child is taken from him. How will this end?
1. Chapter 1

**Mother's Depression**

**Chapter 1**

Rain drizzled on the roof of the house that sheltered a pregnant mother hedgehog. The hedgehog was six moons pregnant and the hedgehog's name was Sonic.

Sonic was abandoned, left to die after his mate, Shadow had left him after Sonic told Shadow that he was pregnant. Now Sonic was living in an old abandoned house that was at least two hundred years old.

The rain stopped after a couple of hours and Sonic went outside. The ground was wet below his feet. Sonic's shoes had worn out and he could not afford to buy new ones.

Sonic was walking through a debris field that used to have trees before they were cut. Sonic sat on a tree stump and the noticed a black shadow moving among the trees. Sonic sat up and walked over to where he saw the shadow. The shadow was gone by the time Sonic reached the spot. Then Sonic felt a rope go around his neck. Sonic turned to face his capturer. It was Mephiles the dark.

"Hi, Sonic. I see that you are expecting a baby." Mephiles grinned as he said this. "Let me guess, Shadow is the baby's father?"

"Why does that matter? He left me anyways," Sonic said.

Mephiles yanked on the rope around Sonic's neck. Sonic knew that he would choke if he did not follow Mephiles. Sonic followed with regret in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Upon arrival at Mephiles' lair, Sonic was guided by a purple wolf with gray eyes to a dungeon cell. Sonic could tell that the wolf was blind. The wolf fumbled for the rope around Sonic neck and then took it off. The cell door was closed behind Sonic.

The next day, Sonic noticed a GUN truck in the driveway. The person that got out of the truck was the commander of GUN. Sonic quickly hid in the corner, trying to escape notice. After a few minutes, Sonic heard conversation upstairs.

"This hedgehog cub that Sonic is expecting is Shadow's. The cub's power could help GUN a lot if you give us the hedgehog cub once it is born." Sonic heard the voice of GUN commander say.

"How much will you pay for Sonic's child?" Mephiles asked.

"About twenty thousand." came the GUN commander's voice again.

Sonic felt the baby squirm nervously inside of him. Could the baby have heard what was said? Sonic shook the thought from his mind.

The wolf came back to the dungeon and put the rope back around Sonic's neck. Sonic followed the wolf and then watched helplessly as the wolf handed the commander the end of the rope. Sonic then was leaded to the GUN truck and put in the back.

The truck drove off, with Sonic inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sonic was put in a prison cell now. Lucky for Sonic, no one else was there. Three more moons have passed and Sonic was due to have his cub any day now.

It was raining today. Sonic stared out the window, wondering if he would have his cub today. Sonic cringed as something wet passed between his legs. Sonic knew that he was in labor. Sonic tried really hard not to scream in pain from the labor.

"_Okay Sonic, you're in labor. Just push and breathe. The baby will out in no time." _Sonic thought to himself.

It was well into night by the time that Sonic's cub was born. It was a boy. As Sonic stared at the baby, his motherly instincts kicked in. Sonic cleaned the baby and set up to nurse it. Then Sonic decided that the baby needed a name. Sonic went through a list of names in his mind then he finally came to one.

"Dragon. Dragon the hedgehog." Sonic said.

The next morning Sonic heard footsteps coming towards his cage. Sonic quickly hurried Dragon into a corner. The GUN commander appeared.

"Hi Sonic. Have you had your baby yet?" the commander teased.

Before Sonic could answer, Dragon started to whimper and whine. Sonic grinned sheepishly at the commander.

The commander withdrew a tranquillizer gun at aimed it at Sonic. The gun fired, leaving Sonic to fall sleep. As Sonic was falling asleep, he could only watch helplessly as his own son was taken from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sonic awoke three hours later. Sonic searched for Dragon, then remembered that the young black hedgehog cub was taken from him. Sonic frowned. His heart was broken. Breaking down mentally, Sonic sobbed. He had not cried since his mom died of illness.

Dragon whimpered and wined for his mother. He had woken up and was sore. The baby sat up and noticed blood everywhere. Dragon started to cry for he was never seen blood before. Dragon was picked up and taken to a cage.

After two weeks, Sonic was growing thin. He refused to eat anything. Sonic was even offered chili dogs which were his favorite but he still did not touch them. Sonic had nothing left to live for. As far as he was concerned, Dragon was dead.

"Come on, Sonic. You got to eat something." Sonic's ears pricked up as he heard a familiar voice. He knew this voice but Sonic was too afraid that it was just a dream.

"Shadow?" Sonic said.

"Yes Sonic?" Shadow said, appearing in the doorway.

Sonic suddenly grew angry as he realized what Shadow might have done.

"You traitor!" Sonic spat. "You planned this! You planned for our son to be taken away from me! Now, they are doing experiments on his body!"

Shadow was shocked by Sonic's sudden outburst. "Why would I do that? I love you and I would not want to make you suffer." Shadow said.

"Bullshit! You left me when I was pregnant with your cub! Your cub!" Sonic roared.

Sonic charged at the cell door, only to hit metal. Sonic now had a headache. Sonic's head was ringing as he charged at the cell door again.

"Stop it! You're going to break your skull or something!" Shadow said.

"I don't care!" Sonic roared. "I have nothing left to live for! Dragon was taken from me!"

"Shadow, I sent to down here so you could shoot him with the dart gun that I gave you." The G.U.N commander said.

Shadow saw that Sonic was in clear distress. Shadow wanted to prove to Sonic that he had not betrayed him.

"No!" Shadow said.

The commander withdrew a hand gun.

"Shadow, you know that Sonic belongs to G.U.N. So if I were you, I would get out of the way." The commander said.

"No!" Shadow said.

The gun fired and the bullet hit Shadow in the chest. Sonic was shocked that Shadow gave his life for him. Sonic felt guilty for thinking that Shadow had no longer loved him.

"Shadow!" Sonic said.

No response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sonic stared at Shadow's limp body. How could Chaos let this happen? First Dragon was taken away from him. Second, Shadow was shot in front of Sonic. Would his very own life be next on that list? Sonic did not want to find out. He wanted to be out of G.U.N base as fast as possible.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sonic roared. "YOU KILLED SHADOW! I LOVED HIM!"

The commander just smirked. "He knew better than to protect G.U.N's test subject. Besides, did he really love you?"

Sonic's throat hurt from all the yelling that he just did. So he whispered his next sentence.

"No," that was all Sonic said before the commander shot him with a tranquillizer.

Sonic awoke sometime later on a cold metal table. A thin white sheet was set over him.

"_What's going on?"_ Sonic thought.

"Commander, he is awake. Should we begin our tests now?" Sonic heard a man's voice say.

"Yes. The reason I had you wait is it going to be a lot more fun when he is awake." Sonic heard the commander's voice.

Sonic did not know what experiments they were going to perform on him. All he knew was that it could not be good.

A scientist came up to Sonic. The man had a scalpel in his hands. Sonic pulled on the restraints weakly. He knew what the scientist was going to do.

"You see Sonic, G.U.N wanted to know how you got pregnant. Males are not supposed to get pregnant." The G.U.N commander said. "Prepare to cut him open."

Luckily, for Sonic, they forgot to restrain his left leg. The scientist raised the knife, ready to rip Sonic open. Sonic kicked the man in the jaw, causing the man to lose a tooth. The scientist held his now bleeding mouth. Sonic quickly undid the restraints and made a run for it. Alarms sounded loudly as Sonic searched for his son.

"Dragon!" Sonic called as he ran from room to room.

In one room, Sonic heard a baby cry over the alarms. Sonic soon caught Dragon's scent and found the newborn in a cage. Sonic, using his quills, undid the lock and scooped up Dragon in his arms. Even though he was weak, Sonic still could run fast enough to make a break for it in time.


End file.
